Let Me Be Surprised
by Ben10magician
Summary: A sneak peek of my upcoming story; Ben10magician's All Toons go to Heaven


Here's a sneak peek of my upcoming story. Enjoy this chapter!)

**Ben10magician's All Toons go to Heaven; Let Me Be Surprised.**

Suddenly, a bright flashing light appeared before Puss as he came hurling towards it. He had no clue where he was at the moment as he was going past the colorful bubbles and skies that circled around him. The cat felt like he was flying high above the earth, out of reach of the mortal plane. All of a sudden, he was blinded by another bright flashing light.

The next thing he knew, he found himself covered with sugar-white fluffy clouds as soft as pillows, so he couldn't see where he was going until he crashed into something that felt like glass.

"Ouch! Oh, my head…" he moaned, as he rubbed where he hit his head and then looked around his surroundings, noticing a bright, sky-blue glow appear before him.

"Hello, Puss in Boots," a feminine voice said that made the cat jump, as he turned his head to the glowing light to where that voice was spoken, and soon enough, the light grew dimmer and dimmer to reveal a stunning and a very beautiful seventeen-year-old blonde-furred Sonic-style lioness with sky-blue eyes, has blonde hair down to her mid-back that usually drapes over her right shoulder, and wore a plain, white, lace dress and light blue slippers. Finally, she also had a halo floating above her head and huge magnificent gigantic wings on her back.

"Wait just a minute!" Puss exclaimed in confusion. "Who are you and where am I? And how did you know my name?"

"My name is Namine, and this is the great hall of judgement," the blond lioness replied, smiling sweetly at Puss.

"Judgement?" Puss repeated, as his jaw dropped. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't worry Puss, I know you'll go to Heaven." Namine said with a smile and a giggle, "I know all toons go to heaven because unlike people, toons are good, funny, loyal, loving and kind,"

"Whew," Puss said in a sigh of relief. "That's a relief...for a moment there, I thought that I was going to..."

The angel lioness turned with a warm smile as she and Puss began to float down the road.

Namine:**_ Welcome to doing whatever you wish_.**

_"_Holy_ frijoles_, this is a really lovely place you've got there," Puss commented, as he gazed around at the beautiful scenery_._

Namine: **_Eating whatever you please._**

"Follow me," she said.

The tabby cat and the lioness came over to a spot where they saw a lion named Lambart (from Disney's Lambert the Sheepish Lion) sleeping with a heard of sheep, while Puss gazed at the group.

Namine:**_ To a constant different climate, we keep it 73 degrees._**

"We're still on Farenheit here."

Puss, who was still gazing at the group, turned his head with a rather bewilder expression on his face.

"Well," he shrugged. "That's fine with me then," Puss then resumed floating back in air.

**Namine:**_ Welcome to no more rat race..._

"Oh, boy!" Puss said with a grin, as he continued to follow Namine.

**Namine:**_ To order and calming state..._

"Sounds good to me," Puss said, with a warm chuckle.

The two finally reached a cloud that looked somewhat of a desk. It also had a cloud that looked that it was made for sitting along with a giant purple book sitting on top of the cloud. Namine then jumped into her seat and spun to face Puss.

**Namine:** _Welcome...to being dead_

"_**QUE?.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**_ D-d-d-d-dead?" the horrified Puss sputtered, as his head shot up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out, senorita! You mean you are saying I'm...?"

"Stone cold, I'm afraid," the blond lioness replied, as she flipped through a record book of Puss's life.

(A/N: Or nine lives, whichever you prefer.)

"I just can't believe it!" Puss exclaimed, as he remembered it all. "I've been murdered!"

"Hmmm, that's funny." Namine said to herself, as she continued to flip through the pages. "I'm having trouble finding any acts of kindness, loyalty, generosity, or qualities of lovingness in here, but let me see,"

"He killed me!" Puss growled angrily, barring his angry teeth as he slammed his paw onto the pedestal.

"I beg your pardon?" the angel lioness asked without bothering to pause her reading.

"Listen, there's been some kind of mistake made here."

"Oh, no." Namine smiled, as she closed the book shut. "There is no mistake; this is your time, Puss in Boots."

Puss:**_ I don't want to die! _**

**_You've got the wrong guy! _**

**_I was double-crossed by a dirty rat_!**

**_Actually this rat was some cat, but a wagon ran me down!_**

**_I just blew out of jail!_**

**_I just got back to town!_**

As he continued, a group of cute little kitten angels began to measure his size as another group of kitten angels flew up to him, and takes off his hat, cape, belt and boots, and covered him with an angelic robe, trimming out the threads and fixing anything that didn't fit. Puss's head got stuck through the head collar, and Puss began to feel both uncomfortable and annoyed at the same time.

Puss:**_ Hey, this is hard to explain!_**

As the kittens continued dressing him up, they attatched a pair of angel wings to his back and a small glowing halo over his head, much to Puss's utter annoyance and displeasure.

Puss: **M_ay I speak to your superior 'CAUSE I DON'T WANNA DIE!_**

Namine:_** Welcome to doing whatever you wish**._

Puss laid his ears back and he scowled.

Puss:** _You got the wrong guy!_**

Namine: **_Dancing and singing all day!_**

"Hey, are you listening to me? My time's not up yet!" Puss shouted, as he furiously ripped off his wings and threw them away as he started to take off his angelic robe_._

"Oh, I'm afraid it is, Puss in Boots." Namine chuckled, as she floated beside Puss, who was struggling to get his robe off. "We know everything,"

With that, a sky blue light circled around her and then she disappeared. "Hey!" Puss yelled, as he got tangled in his robe and got stuck on his head. "Come back here!"

While the feline struggled, the kitten angels carried him high into the ice-blue limitless sky.

"Murdered in the prime of my nine lives!" Puss growled angrily, as his white, fluffy cloud carried him higher into the air while he continued to struggle to take off his robe.

"Ooh, that two-faced, back-stabbing, double-crossing feline Meowrice! I swear I'm going to make him pay!" Puss muttered angrily to himself.

Then he stopped at the moment he saw a lot of watches, clocks, hour glasses, time dials, and time glasses either hanging or floating in midair while the scattered powder-puff clouds began to make like some stair case. The cloud stopped as Puss looked around in awe.

"Say," said Puss. "This must be some be the watch department, am I right?"

Hearing his question, the same sky-blue bubble appeared revealing none other than Namine stood right next to him. Her usual generous smile on her face now melted into a stern one.

"Well, you might call it that." said Namine, as she grabbed a pocket watch with Puss's name engraved on it.

It was a silver patch watch with a black ribbon tied to it, making it look like a necklace

"You see, this watch was your last ninth life, and it stopped." She opened the watch and then it wasn't ticking at all.

"See? So this confirms that you are dead." she said with a friendly smile.

"Ah, can't you wind it up or something?" Puss asked, as he reached for it.

"Oh, and send you back? Oh, no, no, no, no, Puss in Boots," the blond teen lioness replied. "No one's ever allowed to go back. Just put your paw right here,"

"What's that for?" the cat asked, removing his angel robes and puts his hat, cape, belt and boots back on.

"It's for a book of records. You see everything about you that was or will be is right here." Namine declared.

"Ah isn't that wonderful." Puss said sarcastically. "I love it here. You mean there's no surprises or anything?"

"Oh no no no no, we know everything." Namine replied. as she took Puss's paw, dipped it in the ink, and pressed it on the page.

"Oh that's just lovely." Puss said in a rather sarcastic tone of voice, before he took a deep breath and looked around. "The clouds, the grass, the catnip, the fresh air."

"I assure you, Heaven is a wonderful place." said Namine, as she then began to twirl around. "You can do whatever you want and you never have to worry about anything, it's absolutely grand!"

"Yeah, so no surprises huh? Say, would you like to dance, senorita?" Puss asked, as he held out his paw. "You mean if I'm waiting for an inside straight up here I'd know in advance when I felt it?"

"Why yes, I would." said Namine, as she then took his paw and began to waltz under the moon. "We know how it all turns out."

"You must of studied dancing, and you have natural rhythm..." Puss commented, as he dipped her, before he began to speed up the pace and waltz like there was no Tomorrow. "...pretty unusual for a lioness."

"Oh, I'm getting dizzy!" Namine gasped, as she then let go of the life-watch she was holding as Puss spun her around.

"Everything is so lovely here," said Puss, before he noticed that his watch was floating off into the distance. "So planned, so ordered. And heck, that's what's driving me crazy."

Leaping into the air, as if he was swimming in an Olympic-sized swimming pool, Puss swam towards his watch as he was soon surrounded by a group of random clocks.

Puss: **_I need Brazil, __the throb, the thrill _**

**_I've never been there, but someday I will_**

At the moment Puss saw his name tag on it, he immediately reached out to grab it in the nick of time.

Puss:_ **Adventure and danger, love from a stranger**_

Puss reached above the watch and saw the notch and was about to turn, when Namine grabbed it from him, battering her eyes.

Puss:**_ Let me be surprised_**

Namine threw the watch into the air, but Puss refused to be discouraged by that. He grabbed for it again, and with a smirk, he was about to wind it back up but somehow, Namine noticed what he was going to do and snatched it out of his paws. Snapping his fingers, Puss slammed into a pile of broken and useless clocks and watches as he watched Namine soar to another batch and placing the watch onto the pile. That gave him an idea; he would switch a broken and defective pocket watch with the watch he had recieved at the party. Puss made his way towards the pile as he and Namine continued singing.

Puss: **_Today the sun, they said there'd be snow _**

**_When all said and done, it's fun not to know_**

Puss quickly took a glance down and saw his watch right on top of the pile. He looked at the same watch he had been wearing around his neck since he was at the party.

Puss:**_What keeps my heart humming, is guessing what's coming_**

As planned, Puss distracted Namine by placing the watch around her neck, slid his life watch away with his foot and swiped it in the air, landing into his hands. Puss stared at it with satisfactory and triumph, but he panicked and quickly hid it as Namine threw the other watch into the pile.

Puss:**_ Let me be surprised!_**

The two noticed the river of useless clocks coming up to the edge of the cloud and tumbling down like a huge waterfall as Puss and Namine jumped over and landed on the other side. Then they sat close to each other as the shooting stars flamed out across the whole heavens.

Puss: _**Oh ain't it great** _

Namine:**_ Ain't it great _ **

Puss: _**When fate lets you wait**_

Namine_: **La, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

Hiding the watch behind his back, Puss did not want Namine to know what he had done.

Puss:**_ The world seems merthless..._**

Unfortunately for him, Namine started to gaze at Puss behind his back, and Puss began feel a wave of anxiety as he tried to get her attention away from him.

Puss:**_ You feel worthless, And suddenly there's some cookis on your plate!_**

Driving her head the other way, the sneaky feline swiftly flew out of the cloud with the watch in his hands with a flow of his leather cape, as Namine began to follow him.

Namine:**_ Oh, Puss, please remember_ **

**_Down there's a world of used cars _**

**_And singles bars, broken dreams and out of reach stars!_**

At the moment he saw her from behind, Puss panicked, as he tried to get away as the two floated by the silver moon. But what could he do? Then he got an idea; he decided to give her a little hint of what he was about to do.

Puss:**_ But it isn't over, not for this gato_**

**_I don't like to steal, but I don't buy this deal I_**

**_n bout three seconds, she will have realized_**

As Namine came closer to him, Puss hid the pocket watch behind his back.

"Puss, what are you doing?" Namine asked, as she noticed that Puss was winding the watch.

**_Wait'll you see_**

"What's that you have behind your back?"

**_She's gonna be_**

Namine peeked behind Puss's back. "Puss, don't wind that watch!"

**_Surprised..._**

"PUSS IN BOOTS!" Namine screamed angrily.

Suddenly, Puss's watch began to vibrate rapidly and violently as it glowed a bright light from the inside and then a few seconds later, began to disappear in a bright light and waved goodbye to Namine with a smile.

"You can never come back,"

* * *

Back on Earth and near the docks; after the event that happened, the dock was now empty, filled with nothing but a thick pea soup fog. A small gray cat with black stripes and long ears wandered around the docks, scavenging for food in a trash can when all of a sudden, he heard a loud thump and then a big splash, so the cat went over to the end of the dock to investigate.

All of a sudden, a white furry paw with sharp claws stuck out of the water and grabbed hold of the pier along with the grey-furred head with pointed ears poking out, coughing up a mouthful of water and his body was covered in seaweed. The cat yelped and screeched in fear at the sight of that creature and ran away as fast as he could. As for the creature, it turned out to be none other than a very soaking wet cat named Puss, who weakly climbed onto the pier, completely drenched!

Puss's fur was ruffled out, his cape is all in tatters, and it was obvious that the cat had been underwater for a long period of time, as he kept coughing up all the water from his lungs. He had a hard time gasping for air at the moment he noticed his life watch strapped around his neck! Puss, who was desperate to get away, scrambled his feet as far ad his strength could carry him, and then he collapsed.

"Hey," he said aloud to himself. "I'm alive,"

Puss looked in his hand, which was his life watch and it was open. He could hear a familiar faint voice from within it.

"Puss in Boots, you can never come back...you can never come..."

Puss slammed the watch shut in utter annoyance and then he glanced up to the everlasting sky, not taking long for him to realize that it was Namine who had said that.

Puss gradually got up, He slowly got his bruised body up, on the count of getting run over by a wagon, and walked to Tiger' house, where Sora, Kairi, Oswald, Ortensia, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Tom, Jerry, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were staying for a while.

Author's note: How's that Sneak Peak? Here's the cast of this story;

Parody of the 1989 Don Bluth film. Puss in Boots is a selfish and greedy toon who owns a casino with his partner Meowrice. But Puss is killed by him and sent to Heaven, but he returns with a plan with the help by Tiger and his friends. Then he and his companions will meet a girl named Dorothy Gale

Charlie B. Barkin: Puss in Boots (Puss in Boots 2011; Puss will be also wearing a watch along with his trademark outfit. here's what it will look like: A silver patch watch with a black ribbon tied to it, making it look like a necklace)  
Extras with Puss: Sora, Kairi (as Sonic-style lions), Oswald, Ortensia, Mickey, Donald, Goofy (in their "Wizards of Mickey" attire), Tom, Jerry, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion (Tom and Jerry in the Wizard of Oz)  
Itchiford "Itchy" Dachshund: Tiger (An American Tail)  
Extras with Puss and Tiger: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy Rose (Sonic the hedgehog)  
Carface Carruthers: Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee; voiced by Jean Reno (Le Frog from Flushed Away) and I also thought of the song "The Money Cat' when Meowrice plans to kill Puss with a ray gun)  
Extras for Meowrice: Scourge the hedgehog and Fiona (Sonic the hedgehog)  
Killer: Meowth (Pokemon)  
Flo: Kitty Katswell  
Annabelle the Heavenly Whippet: Namine (as a Sonic-style lioness)  
King Gator: Rex (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story)  
Anne-Marie: Dorothy Gale (Tom and Jerry in the Wizard of Oz)  
Extra- Toto (Tom and Jerry in the Wizard of Oz)  
Nightmare Demon: Chernabog (Disney's Fantasia; Night on Bald Mountain)  
The Puppies: Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Pratical Pig, Seira (as a Sonic-style lioness cub), Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Max Goof (Goof Troop form) and Roxanne (as an 8-year old)  
Grand Chawhee: Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)  
Adoptive Parents: ?


End file.
